Jangan berhenti Lakukan!
by Fujoshi Akut
Summary: Francis yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Kiku, diejek oleh sang pemilik rumah. Apa yang akan Francis lakukan sebagai balasan? COLLAB FICT WITH KANASVETLANA, yaoi, lemon


**Disclaimer :** Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning:** HARDCORE YAOI sudah saya bilangin ya, (kayaknya) crack pair, Typo(s) (i hope not), sex yang kurang HOT, etc

**Summary:**

_Francis tidak terima dihina serendah itu. Kunjungan yang tadinya hanya bertujuan untuk membaca buku bersama Kiku, malah berubah total menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada dalam bayangan Kiku sebelumnya. Warning : PWP! Anak kecil, orang alim, manusia _innocent _dan sejenisnya_ _silakan menjauh!_

**A/N:**

_Collab fic dengan kanasvetlana (walau dia cuma bikin basa-basinya karena nggak bisa bikin yang rate M)._

**Selamat Membaca!

* * *

**

Kiku sedang merapikan buku di rak-raknya yang mulai terlihat tidak beraturan ketika Francis mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia segera berlari dan membukakan pintu.

"_Bonjour, _Kiku. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Francis ramah.

"Silahkan. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke ruang kerjaku. Aku sedang merapikan buku-bukuku," jawab Kiku sopan. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke ruang Kiku sambil berbicara ringan.

"Nah, silahkan masuk, Francis-kun. Kau duduk saja di tempat yang kau sukai –kau boleh memindahkan kursi-kursi itu, tetapi nanti tolong bantu aku mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, ya," kata Kiku, dan Francis memasuki ruangan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, terima kasih." Francis mengatur tempat duduknya sedemikian rupa, sehingga ia dapat melihat tubuh Kiku dari samping saat ia merapikan raknya.

"Bolehkah aku mengambilkanmu sebuah buku untuk kau baca, Francis-kun?"

"Nah, yang itu, dong," katanya senang sambil menunjuk sebuah buku yang pastinya cukup sulit untuk diraih Kiku, "yang judulnya History of Java."

"Oh, baiklah," ada sedikit nada kesusahan dalam kata-kata Kiku tadi. Ia tetap berusaha mencoba mengambil buku itu dengan susah payah –berjinjit, menggapai, menyentuh sampul buku itu berkali-kali, dan sesekali mendesah pelan, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengambil buku itu. Sementara ia dalam kesulitan, Francis terus memerhatikan pemandangan tubuh Kiku yang memang tidak sekekar Ludwig –tetapi cukup menggoda baginya. Tersadar bahwa dia tengah diperhatikan, Kiku berhenti dan menatap Francis dengan perasaan curiga.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

"Aa~h tidak, hanya saja..." Francis kehabisan kata-kata, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "kau ternyata pendek juga, ya."

"Hhh..." Kiku menghela napas, "tunggu dulu, ya. Atau kau mau kuambilkan buku lain?" tanyanya sabar.

"Boleh. Yang itu tuh," Francis menunjuk sebuah buku yang lagi-lagi pasti tidak akan diraih oleh Kiku, "yang judulnya Mein Kampf."

'_Kami-sama (Ya Tuhan), itu 'kan edisi khusus! Lagipula bagaimana aku meraihnya?' _Pikir Kiku.

Dan lagi-lagi Kiku berusaha keras untuk mengambil buku itu, sementara Francis menahan tawa (sambil menikmati keindahan karunia Tuhan di hadapannya, tentu saja).

"_Mon cherie_ Kiku, tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu. Terima saja kodrat alam –bahwa kau akan pendek selamanya, dan carilah buku lain yang menurutmu bagus untukku tetapi mudah untuk kau ambil," Francis tertawa. Tentu saja ia berniat bercanda, tetapi Kiku yang tetap pada pendiriannya malah menanggapinya dengan jawaban serius.

"Kau sendiri harus menghadapi kodrat alam bahwa 'Menara Eiffel'-mu tidak lebih berharga dari 'Gunung Fuji'-ku, Francis," jawab Kiku santai.

Francis ternyata merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Kiku tadi. Ia menarik napas pelan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Dalam interval waktu tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik, kedua tangan Francis telah memegang pinggang Kiku yang mendesah pelan.

"Francis, jangan. Aku hanya bercanda tadi..." Kiku berkata pelan, namun permohonannya sia-sia. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Francis di punggungnya.

"Kiku..." bisikan Francis yang disertai dengan tiupan pelan ternyata mengenai tengkuk Kiku yang merinding disertai detak jantungnya yang menjadi semakin cepat.

"Kau tidak tahu, Kiku? Betapa aku tidak terima dihina serendah itu olehmu... betapa aku kecewa karena dihina serendah itu oleh orang yang kusukai..." bisikan Francis terdengar dingin. Kedua tangannya mulai turun –mendekati pantat Kiku.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Francis... menyukai semua orang adalah biasa bagimu, kan?" Kiku berusaha bersikap wajar meski wajahnya mulai menghangat.

"Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Kiku," kini Francis benar-benar memeluk Kiku dari belakang, "rasa suka –sebenarnya rasa cintaku kali ini tidak berdasarkan apa pun," dia mengeratkan pelukannya, "kecuali rasa ingin menghukummu karena ucapanmu tadi –dan nafsuku sendiri."

"Jangan –lakukan –itu, Francis..." Kiku bicara perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak bisa Kiku, rasa ini tak bisa kuhindari lagi. Tolong katakan bahwa kau mau dan kau mencintaiku –meski untuk kali ini saja," tanpa permisi, Francis membuat tanda cintanya di leher Kiku.

"AH–" Kiku tersentak dan berteriak pelan demi menahan desahannya sendiri. Kemudian Francis melepas ciumannya sebentar dan berbicara lembut kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu menahannya seperti itu, Kiku. Aku tahu apa yang kau mau –dan apa yang pasti akan kau sukai..." ia pun kemabil melanjutkan invasinya di leher Kiku yang mulai memerah.

"FRAN –aahnnn..." suara Kiku semakin membuat Francis bergelora dan mulai melanjutkan ke tahap-tahap berikutnya.

Tangan kirinya memainkan puting merah jambu milik Kiku sementara tangan kanannya mengusap-usap ereksi Kiku yang terbalut kimono.

"Fra-Francis! He uukh hentikan semua ini, Francis!" Kiku mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Francis, tetapi gagal total. Bibir Francis menjelajahi tiap bagian leher, mulut, dan dada si pemuda Jepang.

Francis menjilat kepala ereksi Kiku, kemudian mengulum dan menghisapnya, membuat sepasang mata coklat menitikan air mata nikmat, tak bisa menahan kemunafikannya.

_Ia menikmati apa yang Francis perbuat padanya_

"N-aaaaaaahn~~ jangan…"

"Jangan? Tapi kan kau menikmatinya!"

"Jangan… berhenti… nnnh.. lakukan!" Francis menyeringai licik. '_khukhukhu~ strategiku berhasil.'_

Sambil melanjutkan, Francis menarik obi Kiku, yang sekarang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Kimononya dilempar entah kemana. Karena faktor nafsu dan rasa kesalnya, Francis menempatkan ereksinya di depan lubang Kiku.

"Nah, kita lihat siapa yang lebih berharga!" ia menyodok ereksinya ke dalam rektum Kiku yang masih perawan. Tanpa ampun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, tidak mempedulikan isak tangis Kiku.

"AAAAAH! Hik..sakit..hik..hik" Air mata membasahi pipi Kiku.

"Kau cukup berisik ya, di tempat tidur. Dibandingkan uke-uke yang lain, kau yang paling sempit, AWESOME sekali!"

"JELAS! KAU BARU SAJA MEREBUT KEPERAWANANKU BODOH!" jerit Kiku disela tangisannya

Francis tersentak, ia tak tahu kalau ini kali pertama Kiku melakukannya. _'hukumannya semakin berat dong, bagus'_ batinnya.

Mungkin karena kekesalan dan ketidaksadaran semata, Kiku kembali mengejek Francis, "Sudah kuduga-AH! 'menara Eifeel'mu memang tidak berharga ya! Aku lebih memilih milik Yao nii-san…"

Ejekan Kiku menambah kekesalan Francis padanya. _'Anak ini berani sekali sih! Lihat saja ya, kau akan menyesali kata-katamu barusan!'_ ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah vibrator, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kiku. Ia menyalakannya dalam level terendah, mengeluarkan vibrasi yang menggelitik tangannya.

Kiku, yang mendengar bunyi vibrator itu, bertanya pada Francis, "Hei, apa yang kau pegang itu?" tapi ia tidak menjawab dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia memasukkan paksa vibrator itu ke dalam rektum Kiku, berdampingan dengan ereksinya yang masih tegang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! APA-APAAN KAU FRANCIIIIS!" Teriakan Kiku membahana sampai keluar dari rumahnya. Francis segera menutup mulut Kiku dengan tangannya.

"Shhhh… apakah kau mau ada yang mendengar kita berdua, Kiku-chan? Lagipula, ini salahmu sendiri, mengejeku semena-mena," Francis kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, memberikan sensasi lebih untuk Kiku karena sekarang sebuah vibrator bergabung di dalam dirinya.

Francis yang juga merasa kenikmatan lebih akibat si vibrator, menaikkan level vibrator tersebut menjadi high. Dan saat itu juga, Francis menemukan prostat Kiku

"Nyaaaaaa~ FRANCIIS! OH GOD ASOKO! ASOKO!*" Kiku sepertinya _sangat_ menikmati perlakuan Francis padanya

"Sepertinya kau menikmati sekali, Kiku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyenangkanmu kali ini," Francis melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu untuk 'menghukum' Kiku lebih jauh lagi. Matanya terpanah pada suatu benda

Scone.

Buatan Arthur.

Dan sekarang Francis mengetahui kegunaan 'benda' yang disebut scone oleh Arthur itu.

"nnn… Francis, kau mau pergi kemana?" Kiku mengamati Francis yang sedang berjalan kearah 'scone' tersebut, mengambil tiga buah kemudian menunjukannya pada Kiku.

"Itu kan… scone buatan Arthur… mau kau apakan?" Kiku bertanya bingung. Francis menyeringai licik entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia mendekati Kiku, menyuruhnya untuk tidak bergerak, dan memasukkan satu scone ke dalam rektumnya, bergabung dengan vibrator yang masih menyala. Rasa sakit menguasai Kiku. Permukaan sconeyang kasar dan bentuknya yang bulat besar, bergabung dengan penis buatan besar yang bergetar kencang. Oh tuhan, bisakah hari ini bertambah buruk!

Ternyata bisa.

Francis memasukan ereksinya kedalam rektum Kiku sekali lagi, bergabung denga sebuah vibrator berlevel high dan sebuah scone jadi-jadian.

"AAAAAH! SUDAH CUKUP FRANCIS, AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! TERLALU SAKIT! AAAAKH!"

"Salahkan saja dirimu," Francis memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dalamm tempo cepat dan kasar, kemudian memasukkan scone kedua dan ketiga, sekali lagi, tidak mempedulikan jerit tangis kiku di bawahnya, yang sudah hamper tak sadar. Darah dari dalam rektumnya membuat pergerakan Francis menjadi lebih lancar.

Francis merasakan, ia sudah berada di batasnya. Dengan satu dorongan, semennya membanjiri rektum Kiku yang sudah penuh. Peluh membasah tubuh mereka berdua. Kiku pingsan beberapa saat kemudian, lalu ia dibersihkan oleh Francis, dan ditinggalnya pulang.

* * *

Kiku terbangun dari istirahatnya, terkejut bahwa ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya. Kimono biru tua membalut kulitnya yang putih. Ia mencoba bergerak, tetapi punggung dan –ehm- bokongnya sakit sekali. Kemudian ia teringat hal _itu_.

Perutnya berbunyi, memberitahu majikannya untuk segera memakan sesuatu. Tepat saat itu juga, ia mendapati sebuah meja lipat di depannya, dipenuhi breakfast yang, terlihat menggiurkan, dan setangkai bunga mawar yang ditempel secarik kertas. Kenapa ia tidak melihatnya tadi ya? Sepertinya ia sudah tua, harus membeli kacamata…

Ia meraih kertas pink tersebut, membacanya dalam hati.

_Dear Kiku,_

_Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku kemarin. Aku hanya tidak suka orang-orang menyinggung 'menara Eiffel'ku._

_Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa bergerak banyak selama beberapa hari ini. Jadi kubuatkan kau breakfast in bed, dan aku berjanji akan mengurusmu selama tiga hari penuh, bahkan aku akan menginap kalau perlu._

_Tenang, aku tidak akan memperkosamu lagi kok, sudah cukup puas kemarin, ahaha~_

_Oh iya, rak bukumu juga sudah ku rapikan, semoga itu mengurangi bebanmu_

_,Francis_

_P.S. Kuakui, kau cukup hebat di ranjang *wink*_

Kiku tersenyum setelah membaca note tersebut. Ternyata, Francis baik juga, disamping hobinya itu. Sudahlah, ia ingin makan sarapannya dengan tenang.

**FIN**

**A/N:**

Fujo: Gimana? Gimana? Stress ya? Gaje ya? Iya saya tahu -_-"

Kana: Ini Cuma ide gila kita aja, mau bikin colab fict… tapi apaan ya? Yaudah jadinya gini. Tapi, aku Cuma buat basa-basinya lho! Rate m-nya kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada Fujo

Fujo: Enak ya, kalo sekelas bikin colab fict cukup cepet, kan tiap hari bisa bahas, huahaha bangga

Kana: Uhm… abaikan aja yang barusan. Reviewnya boleh? Karena review membuat kami menjadi 2 author newbie yang bahagia~

Fujo: Oh iya, yang nunggu update Brother's Love is My Drug, bentar lagi ya! Saya bingung mau ngelajutinya gimana soalnya -_-" maaf banget!

**Once more, mind to**

**REVIEW?**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
